1. Field
This disclosure relates to memory modules for use in computers and other applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers commonly use random access memory (RAM) for temporary storage of instructions and data. The RAM is commonly packaged in Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMMs). Current state-of-the-art RAM chips, such as Dual Data Rate 3 (DDR3) Synchronous Dynamic RAM (SDRAM) chips, allow data to be transferred between the RAM chips and an associated memory controller at speeds up to 1600 million transfers per second. However, physical limitations of transmission lines that conduct the data and address signals between the memory controller and the RAM chips may degrade the quality of the signals and thus necessitate operating the RAM chips at less than their maximum speed.